Broken Bonds
by Serria Spell23
Summary: With every broken bond new ones can form bonds of friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken bonds:**** Chapter 1**

Padme Aimdala paced the sky apartment she shared with her husband, Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi knight of the Republic. She sighed _Anakin, where are you?_ Padme shook her head _Probably with Obi-Wan._ The door slid opened and in walked the very person she assumed to be with Anakin. "Senator Aimdala what's troubling you?" asked Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Nothing but where's my husband?" The Jedi Master's face softened "I'm sorry, Padme Anakin has turned to the dark side." Sinking onto the sofa she put her head in her hands, quietly sobbing. "Obi-Wan, how can this be true?" _On the Dark side…I can't bear it! _"Padme, Padme, PADME!" On the third call she looked at him, eyes sad "Yes?" "It will be alright I promise you" he said, joining her on the sofa. Padme nodded "I know it'll just be difficult." Obi-Wan smiled, sighed contentedly and kissed her cheek. "Be careful, I have a Jedi council meeting, discussing the matter of your _Ex-_husband." Senator Aimdala's gaze developed a warning air "I should tell you to be careful, Obi-Wan we aren't divorced!" "I know" he replied, smiling once more.

He entered the council chambers, sitting down in his usual seat "Late are you Master Kenobi" said Yoda, staring at him. "Yes Master, I'm sorry but I was consoling Senator Aimdala." "I see" he answered, nodding. Mace Windu asked, curtly "How is she Obi-Wan?" "Shaken up, I don't think she'll ever get over this."

* * *

><p>NCIS headquarters, Director's office<p>

Director Jennifer Sheppard sat at her desk, fury for the FBI coursing through her veins she picked up the phone, removed hold and screamed into the receiver. "Look, Katrina I've told you before just because we don't get doesn't get along doesn't give you privilege to my agency's cases!" "Oh, sis be fair" she pleaded. Katrina Allison Sheppard, Jenny's younger sister by two months, she'd chosen the FBI as her place of work good news and bad. Good news: Jen never had to see much of her. Bad news: It had driven the sisters farther apart. "I am being fair, Kat" she replied after a long while. "Okay, Jen that's fine!" Katrina's bitter tone pained her heart. She sighed "Bye, sis" she said, ending the call. A knock on her door signaled that Gibbs listened to the whole conversion. "Come in Jethro!" Entering the office he walked to her desk and leaned against it, hands resting on the polished wood. "What did Katrina want this time Jen?" The emerald eyes he'd memorized morphed from stressed to angry. "She wants control over our case!" Gibbs touched Jen's face with a callused hand "Shh, it's okay" he whispered. The Director's eyes welled up in tears "Jethro, I wish I could escape this world, escape my troubles." A portal opened on cue of her words she sat in her chair, stunned. "What the-" The rest of Jenny's statement was cut off by a gasp. Gibbs walked towards it but she grabbed his arm "Jethro, no!" He ignored her dragging by the hand while stepping into the portal.

* * *

><p>Jen opened her eyes she, according to her vision appeared to be in some sort of council chamber. She had admit that felt extremely award mostly because there were about a dozen eyes staring at her "Um, hi" she said. Obi-Wan smiled "Hello, I'm Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Jen relaxed "Jennifer Sheppard, NCIS, Director you can call me Jen or Jenny." He nodded "If I may ask what is NCIS?" "Naval Criminal Investigative Service we deal with crimes to do with dead Navy officers and what's a Jedi?" Obi-Wan thought trying to find a probable explanation "You can think of us as peacekeepers of the galaxy" he answered. She laughed, sitting down in a extra seat "Okay." Jen was surprised how quickly she adjusted to this world, a world so unlike her own. "Obi-Wan, what are we discussing?" her voice asked, she vaguely realized that she'd forgotten the troubles that had plagued her mind. He grimaced "My former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker he turned to the dark side, or the Sith." "Why?" "To save me" replied, Padme Aimdala, joining the discussion. Jen looked at the woman who had spoken she stood and extended a hand "Jenny Sheppard, pleased to meet you." Padme smiled "I'm Padme Aimdala, Anakin's my husband" she said as her smile faded. Jen put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly "Do you want to talk about it?" The senator nodded "C'mon let's go to my sky apartment to talk."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Bonds: Chapter 2**

"Why did Anakin become a Sith" Jen asked, "I know you said to save you but from what?" Padme stopped pacing and joined her new friend on the couch. "Ani dreamt I died in childbirth and he went to Palpatine to learn how to save me." "And?" She started to cry "He became a Sith, the Anakin I once knew vanished!" The doors of elevator slid opened, Obi-Wan walked into the apartment, over to the sofa and looked at Jenny the expression in her emerald green eyes told him that Padme was upset about her husband turning evil. As he took Padme in his arms Jen tucked a stray red hair behind her ear. "Obi-Wan?" He gazed into the light brown eyes he'd known since he was fifteen, training as a Padawan. "It's going to be aright, Padme I made a promise to you and I have no intention of breaking that promise." She closed her eyes, laying her head on her friend's shoulder, falling asleep. Obi-Wan stood walking into her and Anakin's bedroom(like he wanted to be reminded of that fact!) and dressed her in her blue silk nightgown with white-beaded shoulder straps, laid her on the bed, drew the covers around her body caringly and went out.

Jen still sat on the sofa clearly waiting to interrogate him "How long you have been in love with Padme?" Obi-Wan hesitated wondering if he could trust this woman who seemed to be friendly "Since the first I met her as a Padawan, she ruled Naboo as queen." Jenny smiled "She was beautiful wasn't she." He gazed off wistfully, picturing the breathtaking, stunning fourteen-year-old queen who stole his heart. "Still is, although Anakin says he loves her but he gradually lost the loving tenderness he once possessed crossing to the dark side." Laughing Jen shook her head, emerald orbs playful "Why haven't you told Padme how you feel?" The Jedi Master spoke through gritted teeth, suddenly tense "The Jedi code forbids any form of attraction including love." "But love isn't attraction it's a deeper connection" Jenny said, "can it forbid that?" Obi-Wan's expression saddened "Yes, the council is afraid of the "deeper connection" most of all" he told her, "fear, anger, lost, and love are all paths to the dark side my master Qui-Gon Jinn told me."

The Director sighed, frustrated that Obi-Wan cowered behind the code like a lost puppy afraid to stand up and fight for the woman he loved. "Don't be offended Master Kenobi, but you're an idiot!" she said. "Why would you say that, Jen?" She felt as if it was a conversion with Jethro at the beginning of their relationship, him always being stubborn; she always reining him in. "You refuse to fight for her!" Jen answered, frustration mounting. Obi-Wan felt ashamed he shouldn't have developed feelings of love towards Padme but she possessed a siren's call that he could not escape. He closed his blue-green eyes, surrendering to the truth. "Padme" he whispered. The elevator door slid opened revealing Mace Windu striding into the apartment, glaring at Obi-Wan. "You know love is forbidden for Jedi." He gave a small laugh "Yes, I know that." Windu's temper rose while his patience wore thin "Council chamber now!" he yelled. As they left Obi-Wan mouthed to Jen "Look after Padme" she silently nodded. The young Jedi Master paced the council chamber awaiting his fate he didn't understand why love had to tainted with wickedness and evil he loved Padme, loving someone isn't wrong. "Master Kenobi, in love you are?" Yoda asked. "Yes, I am." "Who she is?" A lump formed in his throat could he tell Yoda? "Padme Aimdala." The whole JedI council gasped "Anakin's wife!" "I would personally not like to be known as Anakin's wife any longer" said a new voice. Obi-Wan turned to see Padme still in her nightgown in the doorway "Hello, Obi-Wan" she said sweetly. He heard a dozen exasperated sighs he sensed the council was frustrated finally Windu spoke I'll give you two choices Obi-Wan renounce your love for the senator or leave the Order. He took a breath and without hesitation said "Leave the Order."


End file.
